


Important Reading

by Jathis



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Fibro Cecil, Gen, Native American Cecil, Native American Character(s), Native Earl, Trans Carlos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 20:43:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5220158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt<br/>"Carlos introduces Earl and Cecil to Goosebumps"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Important Reading

“These books used to scare me when I was a kid!” Carlos explained as he placed the box in front of Cecil and Earl. “They’re from a series called Goosebumps! The author always made sure to leave a twist ending for them and…”

Cecil and Earl shared a look between each other, smiling before Cecil turned back to Carlos. “Dearest Carlos! We’ve read these books!” he said.

“Oh. You have?” Carlos asked in surprise.

Earl smiled as he picked up one of the books, turning it over in his hands. “These instruction manuals were used when we were in the Scouts together,” he explained.

“Instruction…manuals?” Carlos asked.

“Of course!” Cecil chirped.

“Manuals that helped us with our training,” Earl patiently explained. “I didn’t know that they had these books for Outsiders too. I suppose that means your Scouts are just as well trained to deal with such circumstances as monster blood or monstrous librarians, right?”

“Uh…yeah,” Carlos agreed, laughing despite himself.


End file.
